Garrett Hunter
Name: Garrett Hunter Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Street fighting (Fight Club), poker, urban exploration Appearance: Garrett is stocky, muscular sort of boy, standing at 5'10" and weighing 157 pounds- on the higher end of average weight. That weight is mostly muscle, though he does have a little bit of baby fat on him. His skin is fairly pale, and his has a multitude of freckles on his shoulders, though only a few on his cheeks. He does tan easily to a light brown, which diminishes the appearance of the freckles. His face is angular, with a small amount of fat keeping his cheeks a slightly chubby. His eyes are of average size, and are bright blue. He has a small button nose and a wide, thick-lipped mouth. He has a small scar over his left eyebrow. Garrett's hair is thick, curly and dark brown. He keeps it fairly short, though it grows in an unruly, boyish fashion that makes it look longer. Recently, on a dare, he bleached it and dyed it all bright red. It's been a few weeks since then, so he has dark brown roots growing in, but the majority of his hair is fiery red in color. Garrett's fashion sense skews towards the skater-boy, despite his having never skated. He wears a lot of Element, Volcom and Analog, paired with baggy jeans or skate shorts. He's extremely fond of flannel shirts, which he'll wear over t-shirts, even during the summer. He loves beanies- usually plain black ones, never anything with a logo on it. He owns one pair of Etnies and one pair of Vans sneakers, and he alternates between the two. Biography: Garrett was born in Los Angeles, California to Jacqueline and Samuel Hunter. The pair owned a pizza shop that they'd founded ten years before, when they'd first gotten married. They made just enough money for the three to live somewhat comfortably in a crowded apartment. The new baby suffered from colic and so required constant attention. At first they took baby Garrett with them to work, so they could both continue working full time, but Garrett's colic meant that he was very disruptive and irritating to the customers, and so Jacqueline stopped working at the restaurant and started staying at home full time with the baby, leaving Samuel to run the store. When Garrett's colic subsided his own personality shown through- he was a willful, stubborn baby, requiring constant surveillance from his mother to prevent him from getting into major trouble. Even under Jacqueline's watchful eye, he was injured a number of times, including the injury that led to the scar above his eyebrow- he fell down the staircase leading away from his apartment and hit his head on the edge of the stair. The resulting injury required stitches and scared Jacqueline to no end. This pattern continued until tragedy struck when Garrett was three. Jacqueline went out in the wee hours of the morning to walk the family dog, Emilie, and did not return. Her body was found in a nearby park later that day by a startled old woman. She had been stabbed three times in the chest. The murder weapon was missing from the scene, and in fact her killer was never found. Samuel was forced to give up the pizza shop- with no one to watch Garrett- and decided to leave the city, not wanting to constantly be reminded of the woman that he loved. He and Garrett moved into his Samuel's sister Rhea's house in St. Paul, Minnesota. As Rhea did not work and had no children of her own- and was sympathetic to Samuel's plight- she took care of Garrett for most of his childhood, as Samuel started working in a local pizza shop, as it was all he knew how to do. The two lived in Rhea's home with her husband Thomas until Garrett was twelve, at which point they moved to an apartment even more cramped than their home in LA. As Garrett grew up his stubbornness continued to be evident. He got in many fights in his youth- mainly over toys that weren't being given to him and things of the like. He was never a big child, but he fought with a tenacity that made the other children afraid of him. He got in trouble quite often as a child, but since his father was always working and his substitute mother was kind of distant, he had trouble changing his ways. As he got older he didn't get in trouble as often- in other words, he matured. However, he continued getting in fights. For the most part he fought with bullies- they didn't pick fights with him, as he had a reputation from his youth for being a tough kid, but he'd step in when bullies were picking on others and fight them off. He didn't do this due to any particular desire to protect the weak and innocent- he mostly did it because it was the only way he knew of to fight and not get into (too much) trouble for it. Samuel attempted to enroll Garrett in a karate class, but he got bored quickly, and besides, they couldn't really afford it. Though he got in a lot of trouble on the way, eventually Garrett made it to junior high school. It was at this point that he and Samuel moved out of Rhea and Thomas's house and into their own apartment. As a result, Garrett was on his own most of the time- Samuel had to work all the time just to keep the apartment and food on the table. Garrett, as a young preteen, had absolutely no pocket money to call his own. One day at school he happened upon some kids playing poker, and he joined in, not really knowing how to play. He lost miserably, and was expected to pay up, but of course he had no money to pay. He swore that he'd pay them back, and learned how to play poker on his own, with help from the internet. Eventually he earned that money back playing, and more money besides. He was a natural- he was an impressive liar, and his poker face reflected that- and he made a good amount of money throughout junior high and high school playing poker, enough that he could buy decent clothes, an mp3 player, and other little non-essentials. As Garrett got older, in late junior high and high school, he grew a pronounced anti-authority rebellious streak, which, combined with his love of fighting (which never went away, even though he stopped picking fights at school after elementary school), prompted him and his friends to found St. Paul's chapter of Fight Club. They were big fans of the movie, and, missing the point of the story entirely, decided to emulate Tyler Durden, with Garrett taking charge. The group- comprised entirely of boys, mostly aspiring anarchists like Garrett- began meeting once a week in the back alley and having no-holds-barred brawls. They never got as organized as the club in the film, and their numbers never got particularly high, but they do engage in the occasional vandalizing of a Starbucks or some such. Garrett held some slight delusions of grandeur, of being a real-world Tyler Durden, but he was also entirely aware of his position of a high school student and wasn't willing to get arrested for his schemes. He and his friends in Fight Club also got into urban exploration- that is, exploring the abandoned and closed off parts of the city. They'd break into abandoned buildings and such and leave graffiti and Fight Club slogans behind. Garrett is a captivating and enthralling leader, capturing the imaginations of the kids inclined to agree with him and creating what is essentially a tiny and basically harmless cult of personality. He is capable of speaking about his ideas and beliefs in an extremely convincing way. However, people outside of Fight Club tend to think of him as a poseur and a loser who talks a big game and never gets anything done- which is, in the end, essentially what he is. He considers himself a young revolutionary on the brink, but at the same time he goes to school (he cuts class only when he knows he can get away with it), gets decent grades, does his work, and despite his professed hated for authority doesn't get in much trouble anymore. He keeps his anti-authority stance in the halls and in Fight Club, where his posse of similarly minded teens worship the ground he walks on. Advantages: Garrett is a natural born leader, with charisma to spare, and is quite capable of rallying a group around him. Years of fighting have kept him strong, and fighting in Fight Club rather than in any given fighting style have made him unpredictable. He's an impressive liar and can wiggle out of most situations through untruths. His fellow members of Fight Club worship him and would likely seek to protect him. And his urban exploration experience means he's used to exploring unknown environments. Disadvantages: Garrett's anti-authority tendencies mean that there's a good chance he'd concentrate on trying to get out of the program rather than trying to win or survive. His strength comes mainly from others- it is mostly an act put on for the sake of his fellow Fight Club members, and he might have a hard time once he's alone. He has next to no friends outside of Fight Club, and in fact he might be a target- he's the type to make enemies, plus he's known to be strong. His reputation isn't entirely deserved- he is a good fighter but is in no way the best, even in Fight Club. And he is extremely used to being in charge- he'll never be happy being part of a group if he's not the leader. Designated Number: Male student no. 138 ---- Designated Weapon: Kendo Stick Conclusion: The first rule of SOTF is: Don't be an idiot. The second rule of SOTF is: Don't be an idiot. The third rule of SOTF is: Don't try to ruin the system. I look forward to blowing your collar if you screw around, B138. Oh, and if you recreated Fight Club after reading it, you missed the entire point. I bet you're the sort to wear Che Guevara t-shirts from Hot Topic. The above biography is as written by Hollyquin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Hollyquin Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Kendo Stick (assigned and discarded) Allies: Mirabelle Nesa, Madeleine Smith Enemies: Mirabelle Nesa Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *With the exception of his opening thread (which is the title of an Offspring song) and the threads started by other handlers, all of Garrett's thread titles quote or otherwise reference Fight Club. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Garrett, in chronological order. The Past: *Flashback Humor V4: *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid *All That I've Ever Known *Take, Eat *Project Mayhem *God's Unwanted Children *Burn the Louvre *The Middle Children of History *The Beggar King *The Gully *I Am Jack's Inflamed Sense of Rejection *A Slight Change of Plans Post-Game: *I Am Jack's Broken Heart *Our Great Depression is Our Lives Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Garrett Hunter. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Garrett was, without any doubt, my favorite of Holly's V4 kids. He's a brash, annoying, generally fairly unpleasant sort of guy, arrogant and totally fixated on Fight Club and his own awesomeness. I knew a ton of guys just like that in high school, people who, just like Garrett, thought they were really hot stuff but couldn't quite back it up. Adding to that, despite his grumpy exterior, Garrett is actually a generally decent person. He tries his hardest to do the right thing, and when put into an awful situation, he's able to really come into his own, going so far as to forget some of his old grudges. He's a character with a lot more depth than is apparent at a glance, which is always something I enjoy. Adding to this, Garrett is another of the survivors who faces real consequences for his time on the island, in this case in the form of lasting, crippling injuries. We didn't get to see that much of Garrett in post-game, but he was a changed character, changed in a believable way. He felt as though he'd matured, but that was a sad thing because of what that maturity had cost him. It's unfortunate that Garrett didn't get more attention, because he's a very good character, and I do think his story is worth some attention. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors